Salene Cortes
Main Info Name: Salene Cortes Age: 24 Race: Falleen Homeworld: Falleen Affiliation:The Wookiee Rebel,The Jedi Order,The Militarys piloting,The Falleen Police. Rank: Faction Loyalty: 98 Height: 1.6 Character Abilities Midichlorian Count: 11,412 Natural Abilities:Malacia, burgeoning Flow walking ability, strong Force sense, Photo-kinetic cloaking, immune to Mind tricks (Falleen physiology). Known Langauges:Falleenese, Twi Leki, Felucian,Basic. Academic Abilities:Piloting,Cooking,Medical, Libirian,(Please no odd joke about girls Buz) Biography Character Background: Early Life Salene Cortes was born into the Falleen´s society...Her family was of Two daugthers Salene and Kamlin...They wanted themp to be the pefrect childs in the whole world...After that Salene tried to be the perfect chiled...but it didn´t end so well...However Crsytala was once focusing on something she wanted to come...The parents saw it and though she was a mutant, they tried to hide it..Later a Jedi came...It was Dagon Teran that took Salene to the Yavin IV Temple...she feelt like home when she was in his spaceship.. Initiation Shortly after Salene came to the Temple of Yavin IV,she was called to the Council, Master Khaar looked on her...Him and the other councilors asked Salene quiestons. She answear correctly on all of them.Indeed she was strong in the force... Some months after the initiation Master Khaar wanted Salene to go to Coruscant. Less did Drasli know that it was been attacked first.They travled to Kashyyyk but it was not safe there, then Cloud City was the new goal to reach. Salene sat on the balcony.Master Khaar came out and asked Salene to be his new Padawan,This was something Salene never thougth would happend.Salene smiled and said yes.She got her own starfighter with a robot.She build the lightsaber with the force...Master Khaar was very impressed. Mission to Lok Shortly after they travled to Lok for jedi training. When they landed Salene said -Master...I sense something... Master Khaar looked on her. Then Salene said to her droid -L9! Hurry cloak the ship. Master Khaar saw Sith Militia come...he feard of his ship, the good news was D5 allready cloaked the shipso it was no wories.The Sith militia started to shoot after them. They shot after Salene, Salene took one with the force and threw him on another Trooper so they both flew through the wall. When they was done Salene noticed that her Jedi Tunic was destroyed...It was irreplacebal then she switched to another tunic, Salene and Master Khaar flied away home...They told what happend on Lok then they travled their again this time with Drasli´s previously padawan. Adem Cruz, They travled and found two sith aprentices of Militus. They was killing the sith militia and the siths.They travled back to Cloud city and started trrain... Naboo class Once in a time Salene and Adem travled to Naboo with Drasli Khaar. They landed their Star Fighters. They falled in a Crystal cave.Master Khaar explain the life forms. Master Khaar told Salene and Adem to go around and look.A cycle later they came back.They walked out Master Khaar teached them again how the things was. Mission to Hoth Once when Drasli and Adem leaved Salene got contacted by Drasli to come to hoth. She flied directly in her starfighter she came in a hangar and landed.The captain of the Rebelion came,Salene welcomed him gladly.After she sensed something she walked out. -Oh my a spy!!! She warned Master Khaar.They destroyed it, but it was to late so the Sith Militia came.It was a Sith Captain leading it all,they took out them all the dark sith has called for help but he got killed.Salene then contacted Master Miran, She came and there the second attack came...This time it was stronger more siths.It was the first time Salene fighted side by side with Master Miran.Indeed it was good, There came a sith spy in but nobody knew after Callista came in and said to Salene to stay. But Salene followed Callista...They found a sith Callista though it was Jordo.But Salene didnt know him.-Master Khaar Hurry a sith spy! said Salene Drasli and Adem came in...-Ahh the whole party is here. Said the sith spy.Salene said -Then this party is over,Your under arrest.-Foolish weak jedi! Come and fight me then! The four jedis started to fight him. Windows crashed,Some pannels came in fire. The sith runned out and the four jedi followed him. He said -Stop wait i surrender! -Allright said Callista. -Jedi fools!! he said and jumped up on a ship that flied away. -Only cowards fights for the darkside. We will meet again! Salene shouted. Master Miran travled home...Master Khaar goed to his room. He sleeped Salene took a patrol she though: Hmm i hope its safe now... She landed and they took home to Cloud city. Mission with Adem Cruz Once Salene and eleven other Padawans was fighting the sith Militia. When they was done they returned to Cloud City.Then Master Khaar contacted her -Salene come to hoth...dont you remeber the mission? -Raawrriri walara! -No L9 we wont go to Cloud City...we will go to hoth. Salene said. She landed on hoth and took her hood and mask on. She theen walked to the fire. -Salene...Said Master Khaar -Yes? -You and Adem will go to ¨Arevass¨ collect some crystals to me. -Allright Master! Adem and Salene Said -While i will go to Ithor. Drasli said. He goed into his ship and flied to Ithor. While Adem and Salene flied to ¨Arevass¨.The first thing she said when she came out was. -Carefull Adem! i sense someone... They then walked to the waterfall.A hooded guy stood there with glowing eyes as he said -Aww Drasli´s pet has comen... -Militus! Salene said They ignitied their lightsabers. First griped Militus Salene with the force, then he threw her into a tree so it fell. Adem runned to Salene and said -Are you allright Salene? -Yes....im allright, Adem. Then they started to fight Salene ran to Militus and made a big hole in his robe with her lightsaber,He then said -You fool!!!! He took her again with the force and threw her on the ground and used the force to throw a big stone on her. Then he impaled Adem so he falled.Then he griped Adem and threw him on the ground near Salene. Then he stood and laughed. -Jedi Fools! Salene threw the big stone on Militus, The stone was in so big power that it hitted Militus so he flew in the water! She then took Adem´s saber. She used the force to contact other jedis...Then she fighted with Militus...a cycle later Dagon Teran came. -Take me Militus insted of them! Dagon said -What? fine! said Militus -No Dagon lets take him together! Salene said Dagon noded. Now they started to fight. Militus took Salene and threw her in the water so it came green blood. Then Militus kicked Dagon so he falled to the ground, He stabbed Dagon in the ribs...He was dead....Salene opend her eyes...She could feel Dagon passing away...She came up and fighted Militus with the force. He took his saber out of Dagon´s ribs and slashed after Salene, -I sense how strong you are Salene! Join me and together we will have the whole galaxy!! -Never!!!!!! i will never join you Militus! they kept fighting then he took her and pushed her in the water much harder...The water turned green. Then a Young Initate came his name was Philip...he fighted Militus...But Philip didnt stand a chance...Salene could feel him pass away much faster...Militus called for his guard and then the guard took Dagon and Adem...Lucky he forgot Salene. After that Jordo came and faced Militus...Militus mandalorain came also...Beodon Cruz,Adem´s dad...Crystal wook up and came behind Militus and started attack him...She used the force to take Militus´es lightsaber. Then Beo shoot Salenes leg. -Take this one to Bain...Militus said -Give them one more dart pile if they awake! said Dain. Then Salene awoke..she keept her eyes clossed...Slowly she moved her arm to her mounth and fast said -Comm:-Drasli:Master Help me Adem And Dagon has been taken! help us! Then they gave her a dart pill and Militus asked what happend. -Drasli Khaar got the message. Said Dain -Good then i can face him! They leaved to the shuttle. The Escape When they arrived Adem,Dagon Jordo and Salene got dragged into the Cells.Fisrt they tortured Jordo,They turned to Dagon and gave him full volt. Dagon didnt do anything,They turned to Salene and gave her full stum -Who is your master! -Where is your secret location! Militus keept saying and he got the same answear from Salene -NEVER!!! I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!!! she shouted in pain Adem didnt get any tortur att all. -Oh well the grate Master Teran is really dead. Then we have to flush him... It took Militus long time, then he came back with Dagon alive. Militus leaved with another mandalorian,Then two soldires came in and looked on Dagon, then Jordo and then Salene. They shot after Beo. They letted Dagon out, Then they letted Salene out,It was Drasli and Jaden that killed the sith militia, And they letted Adem out, Drasli gave Salene a new lightsaber and Adem aswell. Drasli letted Jordo out as Jordo ran and took a ship. They escaped to cloudcity. Knighthood Salene Came to Cloud City. Master Khaar came to her and contacted Adem to come...A minute later a Naoutland came, Drasli then said -Adem! Congratulasions you have passed your trials.I will welcome you as a Master. Come with me Salene...They walked to the balcony, -Are you allright Salene? -Yeah im kinda hurt after what Militus did to me... -Im sorry you had to come through all this pain. He took his hand on her shoulder... -Its okay... She took her hand on his shoulder -And i would like to wish you coungratulasion...You´re now a knight Salene smiled and gave him a hug. -I wont let you down my Master! Exile Salene went into exile after some time after her familys death...She decided after some years to return to the Temple where she is currently now. Category:Biographies